Memorias de mi madre
by GabrielaRueda13
Summary: "Una madre es para siempre", y Adrien lo sabe. One Shot ganador del "Día de las Madres" del concurso de Nación Miraculer. Alto contenido ANGST.


**_CAPÍTULO ÚNICO_**

* * *

 ** _[_** ** _Las letras cursivas son flashbacks ]_**

"Hace mucho tiempo que mi madre se fue. Hace mucho y de alguna manera me sigue doliendo tanto. Nadie, jamás, está listo para perder una madre y ojalá nadie tuviera que pasar por eso. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y sus palabras aún retumban como los ecos en el vacío. Siempre la amé demasiado, y al tenerla fuera de mi alcance me hizo amarla aún más. Oh madre… lo que daría por volver a pasar tiempo contigo, aunque fuera para escucharte regañarme. Cuando te fuiste creí que lo único que me quedaba de ti, aparte de tus retratos para no tener que olvidar tu rostro como tu voz, eran las personas que cultivaste a tu alrededor, como papá… cuánto tiempo creí que sólo era eso… pero aun no teniendo vida seguiste dándome lecciones"

—Vamos, Adrien. ¡Por favor! —me suplicaba ella con brillo en los ojos y ofreciéndome una amplia sonrisa—. Sólo una canción.

Aún no sabía cómo habíamos terminado en esta situación. Nos habíamos envuelto en demasiados líos pero al final de cuentas terminamos aquí con citas todos los días, y tiempo de calidad.

Marinette había descubierto el piano de la casa y curiosamente mi "habilidad" para tocarlo. Pero la verdad es que había dejado de tocar desde hace mucho tiempo, y si era más preciso, desde que mamá se fue.

—¡Por favor! —volvió a insistir. Sólo suspiré, no podía negarme a sus encantos.

—Está bien —le respondí y ella dio un brinquito de felicidad. — Pero te advierto que tiene mucho que no lo toco y que probablemente no lo haga bien.

—Apuesto tocas maravilloso —dijo ella mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía al banco que estaba frente al instrumento, dejé que ella tomara asiento primero y me senté a lado de ella.

Miré el objeto con detenimiento. Como si estuviera analizándolo. Tenía un poco de polvo, lo que impedía mirar nuestros reflejos con facilidad como solía hacerlo cada que me sentaba frente a él. Siempre estaba pulido, siempre tenía brillo… pero muchas cosas dejaron de ser lo que eran cuando ella se fue.

Deslicé mis dedos sobre las teclas blancas de aquél viejo pero apreciado piano que conservaba desde mi niñez. Cerré mis ojos.

 _—Mamá no me sale —me quejaba mientras me encogía de hombros y miraba mis manos pequeñas. Era tan frustrante, deseaba crecer un poco más para que mis manos estuvieran más largas y alcanzara así todas las teclas._

 _—Tranquilo, cariño —me decía ella que me tenía cargado en sus piernas y me sonreía—. Tocas hermoso, y será aún más maravilloso cuando alcances todas las teclas._

 _—Pero, ¿cuándo será eso? —pregunté haciendo puchero y sintiendo como ella acariciaba mis manos y las dejaba encima de las suyas._

 _—Cuando estés más grande —me respondió para comenzar a tocar mientras mis dedos correspondían a los suyos, tocando así juntos una linda canción._

Pero… de haber sabido, hubiera preferido ser pequeño toda la vida, para nunca tener que haber superado su ausencia de esta manera.

Mis dedos tocaban el piano con algo de recelo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no realizaba esta actividad y si no fuera yo diría que el instrumento sentía nuestra ausencia y me reclamaba el por qué lo había dejado tanto tiempo en el olvido; pero solemos alejarnos de lo que más nos define cuando nos sentimos quebrados.

Hice una mueca al desentonar, era obvio que no podría volver a tocar. Las notas que declaraba no tenían la misma armonía que cuando tocaba y ella daba una danza tan delicada por la habitación y me sonreía mientras yo provocaba el ritmo que sus pies seguían, y aquellas afortunadas ocasiones en las que mi padre se unía y si no bailaba con ella, me hacía compañía con las teclas.

La extraño tanto. Desearía poder tenerla al menos un día más.

—Hey tranquilo —la escuché decir acariciando mi espalda. Me miró con compasión y agradecí un poco por ello—. ¿Sabes? Está bien si no quieres tocarlo… no debí insistir. Lo lamento, Adrien.

—¡No! —le dije rápidamente, lo que menos quería era que se sintiera mal por lo que me sucedía—. Déjame intentarlo, una vez más…

—¿Seguro? Está bien si no quieres —respondió ella.

—Seguro, bugaboo.

Me sonrió y yo asentí. Volví a prepararme.

Aún recuerdo la última vez que le compré unas flores. Tenía sólo catorce y me las había ingeniado para escabullirme de su cuidado. Ella siempre era mi cómplice, y creía en mis cualidades a ciegas.

Había ido a la florería en la cual mi padre siempre le compraba los arreglos de aniversario. Mi madre siempre halagaba las flores que le daba, y la veía colocarlas en un jarrón que sólo se le veía en los aniversarios con demasiado cariño y entusiasmo. Creía que debía seguir los pasos de mi progenitor.

 _—¿Qué es lo que busca, joven? —me preguntó una señora a la cual las experiencias se le veían encima, y su tono de voz delataba que no sólo porque sí se encontraba de pie._

 _—Algo especial —respondí yo mientras acariciaba mi mentón._

 _—¿Acaso es para una chica? —escuché que preguntó y yo me ruboricé un poco. Ella sólo echó una tierna risita._

 _—Sí, pero no es lo que piensa —le dije inocente— es para mí mamá._

Comenzaba a sacar aquella canción, y sonreí por ello. Creo que no había perdido la práctica después de todo.

 _—No es su cumpleaños, ni el día de las madres pero… es la persona que más amo en el mundo, y he decidido que hoy es un buen día para regalarle un ramo de flores. Pero no sé cuáles… todas son lindas, me es difícil de escoger, ¿podría ayudarme?_

 _Me ofreció una sonrisa tierna y asintió despacio mientras palmeaba mi hombro. Al verla me preguntaba si mi abuela me hubiera transmitido aquella calidez como la que siento con esta mujer en este momento._

 _—En efecto, jovencito, todas son hermosas —dijo mientras caminaba entre los estantes y tomaba un papel decorativo— pero todas tienen una razón de ser, así como las personas —me explicó—. Todas tienen algo que decir y qué expresar, y Dios no les dio un color sólo por que sí._

 _Me quedé confundido, y sólo la miré._

 _—¿Cómo es tu mamá? —me preguntó._

 _—Mi mamá es… —comencé a decir mientras procesaba en mi cabeza las palabras exactas para decir— mi mamá es valiente, es positiva, siempre tiene algo bueno que decir de las personas, hace mucho con poco, ama mucho a papá, se preocupa por los demás, es considerada, generosa, siempre sonreía y… no importa los muchos errores que cometas o… lo imperfecto que seas —murmuré bajando la vista— siempre te dirá que eres mejor de lo que ella imagina que ya eres._

 _La vieja asintió despacio y se acercó a mí con una diversidad de flores de diferentes tamaños y colores en sus brazos._

 _—Estas son dalias —me empezó a decir— significan gratitud, gratitud por estar siempre, y su color rojo reafirman la intención diciendo que siempre la querrás siempre, los geranios expresan lo feliz que somos al compartir nuestro tiempo con alguien, tenemos claramente las margaritas que expresan belleza e inocencia en su color rojo, los lirios tampoco pueden hacer falta en un color blanco que expresan confianza y cariño. Tenemos la rosas blancas de la pureza y amor eterno y por último los girasoles… de eterna admiración. Puedes elegir las que tú quieras conforme lo que tu corazón quiera expresarle hoy._

Todas parecían tan perfectas para ella. Si por mí fuera le hubiera comprado todas, pero una logró captar mi atención. El girasol. Representaba un sol, y si tuviera que elegir un astro para describirla elegiría la estrella más grande del universo, porque mi madre alumbraba mi vida de aquella manera, era la que guiaba mis pasos y le hacía confiar a mi padre cuando él creía que caminaba a ciegas. Era la que consolaba, ayudaba, escuchaba. Era la que siempre tenía un plan B, la que aplaudía en todos mis recitales, quien corregía mi pronunciación. Aquella que hacía muecas detrás de mi padre cada que él me regañaba, y la que le daba abrazos cuando él más lo necesitaba. La admiraba, la admiraba por ser todo lo que necesitábamos.

Negué y solté un suspiro. Era la quinta vez que me equivocaba.

Marinette notó mi inquietud pero no pudo detenerme. Cubrí el piano y me puse de pie dando pasos inquietos por toda la biblioteca.

—¿Adrien? —la escuché murmurar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrirse por mis mejillas. Mi vista era empañada con los anhelos y recuerdos de mi corazón. Sabía que tenía que dejar ir el pasado, que debía dejarlo volar como una mariposa pero es que aún no estaba listo. Nadie está listo para perder a su madre.

Sentí su abrazo y lo único que pude hacer es correspondérselo, mientras sentía sus caricias en mi espalda para reconfortarme y sollozaba lo menos posible porque no quería que ella se formara una imagen débil de mí.

—Tranquilo, Adrien… —susurró.

—Los girasoles —dije mientras me separaba de ella y la miraba—. A ella le gustaban los girasoles.

Secó mis lágrimas y salimos de la biblioteca. Han pasado cinco años desde entonces.

Era graduado, tenía un buen trabajo en la compañía Gabriel's y podía decir que al fin era libre. Era felizmente casado con la única mujer más hermosa que pudiera existir en el mundo después de mi madre: Marinette. La cuál aún no comprendía cómo era capaz de soportarme, a mí, mis malos chistes y bromas y coqueteos, de quererme y cuidarme, como… como mamá solía hacerlo.

Salía del gimnasio y me dirigía a mi nuevo hogar. Caminaba hacia el coche por el estacionamiento cuando escuché mi teléfono sonar. Lo saqué del bolsillo de mi maleta con tranquilidad y miré que era mi esposa la que llamaba.

—Hola bugaboo, ¿me extrañas? —le pregunté gracioso al teléfono mientras seguía mi rumbo hacia el coche.

—Adrien —la escuché decir entre sollozos lo cual me preocupó demasiado.

—¿Marinette? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —le pregunté deteniéndome por unos segundos y después avanzando con más prisa al coche.

—Adrien —volvió a decir y la escuché limpiarse la nariz— mi amor, tu padre.

—¿Mi padre qué? —le dije expectante. Pero después de eso todo es borroso.

Falleció.  
No hace falta dar muchos detalles. Haya muerto por un paro cardiaco, por una enfermedad que nos haya ocultado no importa mucho ahora, no lo importa porque él ya no está aquí y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

Frotaba mi rostro ocultando las lágrimas mientras que Marinette me acariciaba la espalda y de reojo la observaba llorar en silencio. Me sentía egoísta por sentirme así y dejar que ella me consolara cuando ella también claramente sufría, pero… pero hasta ahí había llegado.

No tenía a nadie más.

Ni mis abuelos, ni mi madre… ni ahora mi padre. Marinette era todo lo que me quedaba, ella y la familia que podíamos formar. Sentía un vacío. Sentía a mi madre, y a mi padre lejos sin poder abrazarlos, y podía verme a mí con el paso del tiempo olvidando sus rostros y cómo era su voz.

—Ya no están —dije con la voz quebrada mirando aquél viejo retrato familiar mientras mordía mi labio para impedirle temblar— Ya no están Marinette.

—Adrien… —murmuró ella para abrazarme.

El único consuelo que tenía era la imaginación de mi padre con una sonrisa en su rostro por haberse encontrado con mi madre y verlo caminar hacia ella extendiéndole su mano mientras caminaban juntos en aquél túnel de luz. Un túnel que no sabía muy bien yo cuando me tocaría ver y que en realidad tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Lloré hasta el amanecer, lloré entre sus brazos buscando refugio, y con demasiado dolor pasó un mes.

—¿Qué opinas de esto, amor? —me preguntaba Marinette señalando un par de libreros.

—Está bien, que se los lleven —le dije mientras yo continuaba escombrando.

—Está bien, sí pueden llevárselos —la escuché decir.

Estábamos en la vieja mansión. Aquella en la cual mi padre había habitado los últimos dos años luego de que me casé. La verdad era que yo no pensaba volver a habitar el lugar así que pensé que podríamos donarlo para alguna fundación, y orfanato, pero quería sacar un par de cosas que pudieran no estar en condiciones o que yo quisiera conservar, como las pinturas de mi madre, o los retratos familiares que mi padre conservaba.

Pedí que se llevaran a la galería el retrato dorado de mi madre, y otros más que yo tenía con mi padre, y con ambos. Me causaba dolor realizar esto, pero, la vida no se detenía por nadie y yo tenía que curar mis heridas.

Caminando por los pasillos de aquél gran lugar escuchaba los ecos de mis propios pasos y que resonaban como claras gotas de agua en mi mente cuando los percibía mi oído. Pasé por mi habitación y sentí algo de nostalgia. Recuerdo quejarme por mi estilo de vida y preocupaciones que tenía a los 17 años, preocupaciones que anhelaba hoy en día puesto que las cosas eran más difíciles ahora. Cerré la puerta y caminé hasta que miré aquella habitación.

Era la biblioteca.

Abrí la puerta escuchando un leve rechinar y observé su interior.

La luz lograba traspasar las telas de las cortinas azules, y dado a que la ventana estaba un poco abierta, éstas se zarandeaban en el aire y agitaban el olor a polvo añejo de aquella habitación.

Miré los grandes libros apilados y acomodé la silla desarreglada de aquella mesita para leer con una buena taza de té. Caminé un poco más hasta volver a estar frente a frente con aquél piano. Me acerqué lo suficiente y miré que en realidad no tenía tanto polvo como esperaba. Retiré la capa y toqué una tecla fa y descubrí que no estaba en desentono. Una imaginación de mi padre tocando sus últimos días de vida hizo presencia en mi cabeza. Mi padre que cerraba los ojos y recordaba cuando tocaba para mamá mientras ella danzaba sola o conmigo, o cuando yo tocaba para ellos para que ellos volvieran a caer en amor en una romántica danza.

Una lágrima escurrió por mi mejilla y la limpié para tomar asiento. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré mientras buscaba entre mis memorias cómo era que iba aquella canción.

 **"** **Es solo otra noche,** **y estoy mirando fijamente a la luna, entonces, veo una estrella fugaz y pienso en ti. Cantaba una canción de cuna junto a la orilla, y sabía que si tú estuvieras te cantaría a ti.  
Tú estás en la otra orilla, mientras la línea del horizonte se parte en dos, yo estoy a millas de distancia de verte…"**

Pudo mirar dentro de su mente como si fueran espejos de un caleidoscopio. Podía reproducirlo todo desde niño y aún sus temores cuando ya era un adulto. Sentía las caricias, los abrazos, ¡deseaba escuchar sus regaños por ensuciar sus ropas una vez más! Quedarse mudo cuando ella lo abrazaba, llorar como niño aunque estuviese cerca del arco de los treinta. Quería rezongar porque cocinó algo que a él no le gusta, mirarse en sus pupilas de ambos un segundo más…

Cuando se dio cuenta estaba llorando mientras aquella canción seguía reproduciéndose en el antiguo piano, y Marinette en silencio lo observaba, quien también tenía húmeda sus mejillas, pero no era de tristeza, era de orgullo, sentía paz, sentía el amor. Lo miraba a él y miraba todo el esfuerzo de ella y creía que ni siquiera aquellas inmensas y hermosas pinturas podían compararse con la obra que ella había hecho en la Tierra: su hijo. Su hermoso y precioso hijo. Y esa era la mayor herencia que la señora Agreste pudo haber dejado.

Abrazó por atrás a Adrien y cerró sus ojos para que sus oídos se inundaran de aquella preciosa melodía, y escuchaba los susurros de canto de su esposo hacia su madre, y si tenía de algo de suerte, para su padre.

 **"Así que abre los ojos y mira la forma en la que nuestros horizontes se encuentran, y todas las luces conducirán hacia la noche conmigo. Y sé que estos cielos se romperán, se abrirán, sangrarán, pero nuestros dos corazones creen que todas estas estrellas nos guiarán a casa"**

 _—Tú puedes Adrien, ¡tú puedes! Sólo sigue pedaleando —decía la mujer que sostenía del hombro a su hijo mientras le seguía el paso._

 _—P-pero… —tartamudeaba el niño._

 _—Pero nada, tú puedes hacerlo —escuchó aquella voz masculina que sostenía la manija derecha._

 _Empezaron a ir un poco más rápido. Tambaleaba despacio y hacía algunas líneas curvas pero cuando se dio cuenta podía ir derecho sin ningún problema. Sonrió victorioso._

 _—¡Lo hice! —dijo alegremente y miró a los lados y miró que ya no estaba la mano de su padre en la manija, y ya no sentía a su madre sobre el hombro._

 _Echó un vistazo hacia atrás y los miró metros atrás abrazándose mientras lo miraban conducir la bicicleta por la banqueta._

 _—Lo has hecho, mi niño…_

Cuando mi padre murió creí que había perdido lo último que conservaba de mamá, qué equivocado estaba. Sigue siendo aún mucho tiempo desde que ella se fue, pero en realidad nunca murió. Tardé mucho para comprenderlo, y para ser más exactos ahora que pronto seré padre me iluminó su luz, porque todos esos abrazos, todas esas risas por las tardes, los regalos en Navidad, día del niño, o lo que yo regalaba en el Día de las Madres dejaron por un momento de existir para ser eso intangible que vive dentro de nosotros por el resto de nuestras vidas, aquello que nos define como persona, como hijos, como futuros padres.

Ella fue la mujer más bella, más inteligente, la mujer más precavida, cariñosa y divertida, pero aún más de todo eso, y que es lo que más me ha impactado, es que ella es mi madre.

 **"Me pregunto...** **  
¿tú también las ves?"**

[Canción: All of the Stars – Ed Sheeran]


End file.
